LOTR Poetry Collection
by sheba6086
Summary: A small collection of 3 poems. One each for Eowyn, Aragorn and Gollum. added one for Faramir.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lay of Eowyn**

For one so young to suffer  
A lifetimes pain and grief  
Death and unrequited love  
Borne without relief

Tomorrows vistas seem a void  
No offering can fill  
Yet this maiden steels herself  
To live by force of will

To fight for fate or destiny  
Or something in between  
To see the king upon his throne  
Though she would not be queen

And so she fell in battle  
And few knew she survived  
And when she woke in safety  
She felt the more deprived

She felt desire and valor go  
She wanted not to live  
The emptiness within her soul  
Had nothing left to give

When all her hope had faded  
And chance for joy had gone  
When tears sat dormant in her eyes  
As dew at winter's dawn

Her inner light extinguished  
Her body begged for death  
Then once upon a garden walk  
He bade her take a breath

She raised her eyes to meet his gaze  
How kind it did appear  
She let him take her hand in his  
And walked with Faramir

A smile, a touch, a gentle word  
From shadow into this  
She came once more to daylight  
Emboldened by his kiss

The Steward's son had claimed her  
O're great and lessor men  
The Lady beauteous and brave  
The Lady Eowyn

--------------------------------------------------------------

**The Sword and The Stone**

Far within the deeping walls  
With his thoughts alone  
He seeks no others council  
He holds the covered stone

Mordor, Gondor, War, the Ring  
His mind begins to blur  
And as the shadow closes in  
His heart remembers her

Steadfast in him, her heart remained  
He saw it in her eyes  
Nothing is impossible  
If she will be the prize

He sets the mystic relic  
Covered still upon a shelf  
He draws the new-forged Anduril  
And thus prepares himself

One slice upon the ligature  
The shroud slips to the ground  
The seeing stone ablaze with light  
The Eye within is bound

Unafraid, he bade it see  
And brandished Anduril  
"You shall not have that which is mine!  
Nor overcome my will.

By blood I claim my birthright!  
And deliver your defeat.  
See your death grow ever nigh  
My victory complete!"

Replacing now the shroud which fell  
And tying tight the string  
And gently sheathing Anduril  
He leaves the room...a king

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Gollum's Dirge**

An afternoon of fishing  
Asked Deagol, "Will you come?  
I'm sure you would enjoy it  
You seem so very glum."

And so began the journey  
So innocent at first  
That simple search for dinner  
Would leave an awful thirst

Deagol saw it sparkle  
He saw it glistening  
There upon the riverbed  
Deagol saw the ring

He reached down and drew it up  
He showed it to his friend  
"Look Smeagol, I have found a ring"  
And did, his hand extend

Smeagol looked upon the Ring  
His eyes grew open wide  
And overcome with jealousy  
Smeagol quickly lied

"How lucky you should find it now  
That shiny little thing  
We would like a birthday gift  
We would like the Ring

Give it to us Deagol dear  
Our birthday is today  
We deserves to have it  
We should have our way"

Deagol tried to keep the Ring  
But Smeagol did persist  
As Deagol's heart stopped beating  
"My precious", Smeagol hissed

Smeagol fled that very day  
His old world left behind  
The power which had made him kill  
Had cracked his fragile mind

For many years he held it  
For near an age of man  
He diminished into Gollum  
A creature without clan

In the gloom of Gollum's cave  
The Ring of power slept  
And then one day awakened  
As shadow slowly crept

The ring betrayed it's keeper  
And stole it's self away  
Twas time to seek it's maker  
Twas destiny at play

For sixty years he sought it  
Reduced to flesh and bone  
His will was fixed upon it  
His heart a bitter stone

When again he saw the Ring  
A hobbit was ensnared  
He offered aide and service  
Pretended that he cared

By night he plotted, planned and schemed  
To take his precious Ring  
This hobbit would destroy it  
This false and tricksy thing

The course was set, he followed it  
Into the cracks of Doom  
And then the hobbit put it on  
Beside the lava flume

Gollum leapt and bit and fell  
And Gollum won the game  
Forever, he and precious  
In molten rock and flame


	2. Chapter 2

The Heart of Faramir

Raised with books and learning

He studied and he read

And where his father should have been

A wizard stood instead

He was his mother's favored child

His mettle seen by none

E're in his brother's shadow

The Steward's second son

He learned war's history and philosophy

Never coveting the helm

Not once resenting Boromir

Protector of the realm

And when the fates came calling

Instilling fear in lessor men

His brother fell in battle

And his true strength shone then

He assumed the heavy mantle

With grace, he bore the load

A quiet poise and dignity

By ancestry bestowed

With unrelenting valiance

He led the deadly charge

Doomed to end in failure

His foes too strong, too large

He won but a postponement

A short delay before the end

For which he paid a lethal price

From which he may not mend

Unbeknownst to Faramir

The new king had arrived

Endowed with arts of healing

He'd see this knight survived

His body daily mending

His mind encumbered by defeat

Wandering the gardens

He saw a face so sweet

Her eyes betrayed a sadness

It's depth near matched his own

He was captured by her beauty

Her elegance and tone

In her, his will found life again

He courted her, sincere

Lady Eowyn by name

The heart of Faramir


End file.
